


Keep Your Distance

by hrhsparklefists



Series: So Over This Shem Nonsense [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Scene Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhsparklefists/pseuds/hrhsparklefists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she saw him, it was from a distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Distance

Sheets of rain blanketed her vision; it was nearly impossible to see further than 10 feet ahead. _The Storm Coast,_ she thought bitterly, _aptly named._

 

Oraris shivered as she walked into camp after a long morning’s journey to the soaked through spit of land. As usual, Scout Harding was waiting with a quip and useful information. According to her, there was a lot that needed taking care of in this region of Thedas - lots of smugglers, lots of mercenaries, just lots of _stuff_ that needed fixing.

 

All that would have to come later though as she originally came here to meet with the leader of the Bull’s Chargers. One of his men, Krem, had come wandering into Haven looking for someone in charge. According to him, their leader had taken an interest in The Inquisition and was looking to help, or at least get a hefty paycheck out of helping. Since Oraris hated the Chantry; she’d drain their resources if they were willing to cough it up. It’s no skin off her nose.

 

The bit she was most excited about? Their leader was Qunari. Oraris had never met one before, her twenty some odd years spent wandering the Free Marches only offered her occasional glimpses from afar. So this? This was exciting.

 

She tried her best to keep her excitement from showing as she dragged her boots through the muddy hills, aiming to catch a glimpse of the company at work. Assuming, that is, that they were the ones creating the ruckus on the beach.

 

They were.

 

Oraris peered over the edge of the cliff; her eyes were immediately drawn to the Qunari.

 

“Well I guess that’s why their name is The Bull’s Chargers,” she observed, nodding towards their leader and his incredibly distinctive horns.

 

“Maybe we should give them a hand, they seem a bit out-numbered,” Solas suggested.

 

Oraris looked around for a slope down that wouldn’t break their ankles or kill them. When she found one, she slid down and joined the fray.

 

Once the hostile mercenaries were dispatched, Oraris paused to catch her breath before turning to the man in charge. He was giving orders to his men to stand down, to check the battlefield, and then, to celebrate.

 

Oraris stepped over towards the large, horned man with faux confidence. Creators, she’d never seen anyone _so big!_ It was more than a little intimidating to say the least. _Helpful in his line of work, I’m sure_ , she thought to herself.

 

As she stepped closer her mouth dropped open and closed a few times, not unlike a fish. The movement caused a drop of blood trickling down from her nose to drip into her mouth.

 

“That’s hot,” the Qunari in front of her helpfully broke the silence.

 

“Yeah…”

 

There was an awkward cough and pause.

 

“So, you’re with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. C’mon have a seat, drinks are coming.”

 

“You want to have drinks in the aftermath of a battle?”

 

“Better than in the middle of a battle,” Bull laughed. “This is Golden Side 4:90 Black, spill it and you’ll kill all the grass.”

 

He took a seat.

 

“Iron Bull I presume?” She asked, words tinged a playful bite.

 

“Yeah, the horns usually give it away.” Oraris snorted. “I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my Lieutenant.”

 

Krem walked up to the two of them.

 

“Good to see you again. Throatcutters are done, Chief.”

 

“Already? Have ‘em check again. Don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem.” Bull chuckled good-naturedly at his right hand man.

 

“None taken. At least a bastard knows who his mother is. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?” Krem teased with a barbed wit.

 

“So… You’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive, but we’re worth it… and I’m sure The Inquisition can afford it.”

 

“How much is this going to cost me, exactly?” Oraris asked, hand on her hip and eyebrow cocked.

 

“Wouldn’t cost you anything personally, unless you wanna buy drinks later. Your Ambassador errr uhh – whats her name – Joesphine?” Oraris smirked. _He’s clearly hiding how much he knows,_ she thought to herself. “We’d go through her and get the payments set up. Gold will take care of itself. Don’t worry about that. All that matters is we’re worth it.”

 

“Is that a promise?” Oraris, unthinkingly, flirted. “The Chargers seem like an excellent company.”

 

“They are. But you’re not just getting the boys, you’re getting me.” _Oh, am I now? Oh Creators! Oraris, girl, you need to take a cold bath._ “You need a frontline body guard, I’m your man. Whatever it is – demons, dragons? The bigger the better. And there’s one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?”

 

“They’re a Qunari organization, right? The equivalent of their guards and city watch?” Her voice was hesitant and questioning.

 

“I’d go closer to ‘spies,’ but yeah, that’s them. Or, well, us. The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about The Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join The Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what’s happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people.” The Iron Bull shrugged.

 

“You’re a Qunari spy, and you just… told me?!” Oraris said with startled exasperation.

 

“Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, it’s bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am, I’m on your side,” he reassured.

 

“You still could have hidden what you are.”

 

“From something called The Inquisition?” Oraris pulled a face that said _true_. “I’d’ve been tipped sooner or later. Better you hear it right up front, from me.”

 

“What would you send home in these reports?”

 

“Enough to keep my superiors happy. Nothing that’ll compromise your operations. The Qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you’re doing, it’ll put some minds at ease. That’s good for everyone.”

 

“So what’s in these Ben-Hassrath reports you’re offering to share?”

 

“Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip. It’s a bit of everything. Alone, they’re not much. But if your spymaster is worth a damn, she’ll put ‘em to good use.”

 

“She?”

 

“I did a little research. Plus, I’ve always had a weakness for redheads.” _Hope you’ve got a weakness for me_ , she thought and resisted stroking her own red hair. _Oh Creators, get a grip, Oraris._

 

“Alright, you’re in,” she breathed and followed up with a harsh, “But. You will run your reports past Leliana before sending them. You send nothing she doesn’t approve. If this turns out to be a trick, or if your reports compromise the Inquisition. Cassandra will eat you alive.”

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” he assures somberly, “Krem! Tell the men to continue drinking on the road, we just got hired.”

 

“What about the casks, chief? We just opened them up, with axes.” Krem sounded put upon.

 

“Find some way to seal them. You’re Tevinter, right? Try blood magic.” Bull teased. “We’ll meet you back at Haven.” 

 

Oraris waved them off and begged her companions a moment alone.

 

She sat on a rock, staring out at the rolling sea, mired in disbelief and frustration as to just _how_ intensely she had reacted to The Iron Bull. _He’s a fucking Qunari spy, woman. Pull yourself together. That’s a horrendously bad idea._ Oraris tried to tamp down her rising interest a man she had literally _just_ met.

 

“Herald!” Cassandra called to her from halfway up the slope, “We’re going to leave as soon as possible!”

 

“Okay!” She waved back and stood with a sigh. _At least if we get back to camp I can talk more with Bull… Oh Creators, this is going to be a loooong mission-quest-thing. Fucking Breach._

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd again by my lovely @regalpotato go check her out!  
> Nothing too special in this one...  
> Come say hi to me on tumblr! (@captain-ameribooty)


End file.
